Genes
by rxs.isawesome.dctp
Summary: Sasuke contempla la maxima maldicion Uchiha: el ser realmente, ridiculamente guapo. La cruzada de un hombre por proteger a sus hijos de su propia belleza.


Sasuke observo el pequeño bulto en sus brazos con algo parecido a furia hirviendo en sus huesos.

Era su peor pesadilla hecha realidad.

Bueno, tal vez su segunda peor pesadilla. La primera involucraba un poderoso hijo Uchiha, que naciera con el estúpido pelo rosado de su esposa. Afortunadamente, habían evitado esa bala con su primer hijo Naruto, quien parecía un Sasuke en miniatura, pero con obscuros y eléctricos ojos verdes.

No, lo que había en sus brazos era aun peor.

Una sana bebe, seis libras, dos onzas, un montón de cabello negro en su diminuta cabeza y los ojos más verdes y más bonitos que jamás hubiera visto, exactamente el mismo color que tenía su cansada esposa, y llenos de felicidad mientras ella miraba a su padre.

Su estomago se estremeció y le mando a Sakura, quien lo observaba con una mirada casi presumida desde donde se encontraba en la cama del hospital, la mirada mas feroz que pudo.

-Esto es tu culpa- siseo él.

Ella volteo los ojos.

-Gracias my querido y ayudador esposo- dijo sarcástica. –Culpa los genes Uchiha. Toda tu familia ha sido tan guapa que es insultante.

-No puedes culparme a mi aquí- Sasuke rebatió, mientras la pequeña Sasino-chan hacia soniditos feliz en sus brazos y agarraba su dedo menique con una fuerza sorprendente, considerando que solo tenía seis horas de nacida. –Es idéntica a _ti._

Sasuke tenía en brazos a Sasino Uchiha, la primera niña en nacer en la familia Uchiha desde ya muchos años, y se dio cuenta que esta era su peor pesadilla. Un hijo Uchiha con pelo rosa no era nada comparado a la amenaza que esta minúscula cosita representaba.

Sasino Uchiha había heredado las facciones de ambos padres. Y Sasuke sabia, mientras la pequeña belleza con ojos verdes lo encantaba con su sonrisa sin dientes y le ponía una correa metafórica alrededor del cuello, que esta sería su maldición por los siguientes dieciocho años.

Sasuke era un shinobi, y eso significaba que era bueno planeando.

Lo que significaba que debió ver venir todo esto.

Toda su vida había llevado la maldición de ser realmente, muy ridículamente apuesto, al igual que su hermano y su padre antes que él, y el padre de su padre, y así sucesivamente. Los hombres Uchiha eran conocidos por, ya fuera, casarse en su propio clan, a mujeres Uchiha excepcionalmente bellas como Mikoto Uchiha.

O en raras ocasiones, escogían casarse afuera de su clan, como lo había hecho Sasuke. Y él había cometido el terrible error de casarse con una mujer de excepcional belleza.

De veras debió haber pensado más.

Toda su vida, su aspecto había atraído más atención de la que era considerada como racional. No podía ir a ninguna parte sin que fuera abrumado por mujeres, lanzándose hacia él y sordas a todas sus procesas, con sus voces chillonas en su oído rogando por atención que él jamás estaría dispuesto a dar. Era fácilmente reconocido por sus oponentes en batalla, y ni siquiera las duras kunoichis eran inmunes a sus facciones cuando se enfrentaban en el campo de batalla. Esposos shinobis celosos y novios también eran un constante dolor de cabeza. Tenía que ponerle un número a todos los ninjas supuestamente rudos que no les gustaba que sus novias lo vieran con ojos de interés.

Fue por eso que se decidió, desde temprana edad, que nunca, jamás sometería a sus futuros hijos a su, particular, maldición. Decidió casarse con una mujer plana, hogareña, que le diera hijos con facciones promedio o hasta feas; esto los protegería a ellos, de acosadores, pretendientes, gente aprovechadora, madres ambiciosas que quisiera que se casaran con sus hijas, etc.

Lo tenía todo planeado a la perfección. No había razón para fallar.

Pero tenía que ir y enamorarse de, sin lugar a dudas, la mujer mas hermosa de toda Konoha.

Sakura Haruno fue su compañera de equipo como genin, su primer amor (aunque nunca lo había admitido, y nunca lo haría), y después de que regreso a casa a los diecisiete, el centro de su universo (otra cosa que jamás había admitido, pero Sakura parecía saberlo.) Ella era una excelente medico ninja, y manejaba el hospital después que su mentora, la Quita Hokage, se hubiera retirado.

Era famosa por sus talentos, popular dondequiera que fuera, con un corazón amable y letal cuando necesitaba serlo.

También era absurdamente, hermosa en cada sentido de la palabra.

Había pasado tantas, pero tantas horas de su vida protegiéndola de raros tras su virginidad. Aun después de que él la tomara, nunca podía relajar su vigilancia, porque sabía mejor que nadie que tan miserable era una vida con facciones hermosas. Y Sakura, por capaz kunoichi que fuera, era demasiado bonita para cuidarse a sí misma.

Se volvió tan problemático mantenerle un ojo encima que alzo sus manos y decidió casarse con ella él mismo. Por lo menos así, las dos personas mas guapas de Konoha se limitarían a ellos mismos, y SOLO a ellos mismos, impidiéndoles pasar su hermosa enfermedad a otros inocentes niños que no fueran los suyos.

Era fácil olvidar el peligro que era tener montones y montones de realmente excelente sexo con una mujer tan hermosa como la que él tenía.

Hasta que fue y se _embarazo. _

Y seguro, los miedos de Sasuke Uchiha fueron hechos realidad: Naruto Uchiha nació y los genes se habían asegurado de pasar las hermosas facciones de Sasuke y las perfectas facciones de Sakura. Un hermoso niño, el niño más hermoso en existencia si se le creía los aldeanos.

Sasuke había fallado en su misión, todo porque no pudo quitarle las manos de encima a su hermosa esposa lo suficiente para considerar que tipo de vida sus hijos llevarían, caminando por allí con las mismas impresionantes facciones que sus padres.

Por lo menos Naruto, a quien le llamaban 'Naru' para distinguirlo de su tocayo Hokage, era un niño. Los niños podía cuidarse a sí solos mejor que las niñas, aunque jamás le diría eso a Sakura. Sasuke se estremeció al pensar en los problemas de criar a una pequeña niña con las facciones de los Uchiha, y juro que un impresionantemente hermoso hijo era suficiente. Nunca podría arriesgar su sanidad mental trayendo a una pequeña y linda niña a este mundo.

Y dos años y nueve meses mas tarde, Sakura tuvo el _coraje _de dar a luz a una pequeña niña llamada Sasino Uchiha, quien prometía con ojos brillantes y verdes, una sonrisa sin dientes, y la cara mas hermosa que un bebe hubiera tenido en la historia, arruinar completamente la vida de su padre.

Sasuke apretó los dientes mientras caminaba a casa con su familia, su hijo caminando a lado de Sakura con su mano en la suya, platicando felizmente. El estaba cargando a la pequeña Sasino en sus brazos mientras se iban del hospital, una pequeña pero feliz familia, y el solo podía imaginar la visión que debían dar en las brillantes, y ocupadas calles de Konoha.

La familia más bella de la historia.

Estaba planeando otra vez. Las cosas ahora eran mas peligrosas que nunca, ahora que una niña con toda la abrumadora belleza de Sakura Haruno había sido agregada a la familia, y no podía dar un paso hacia adelante sin formar un plan de contingencia para proteger a su esposa y a sus hijos de sus propia belleza.

Sasino, por ejemplo, seria encerrada en su cuarto hasta que Sasuke muriera. Esto era algo en lo que se negaba a cambiar de opinión. Sasuke no podría descansar sabiendo que su pequeña niña caminaba por las calles de Konoha, encantando a los niños de la aldea con esa sonrisa que SABIA que tendría de lado de su madre. Así que, la única solución lógica era tenerla en casa hasta que Sasuke muriera, sin importar cuánto tomara eso.

Y Naru debía ser entrenado en cómo tratar la situación con su hermana. Sasuke sabia mejor que nadie como un hermano mayor podía influenciar la vida de su hermano menor. Tendría que entrenar a Naru en todas las maneras en que podía evitar un encuentro con el sexo opuesto, en el dado caso de que ella escapara de la casa Uchiha.

Su estomago se estremeció con solo pensarlo. Su hija ni siquiera tenía dos días, y el ya odiaba a cada uno de los niños en Konoha simplemente por principio. No, Naru seria un excelente aliado en su batalla para mantener a la pequeña Sasino lejos de los miembros del sexo opuesto que no eran parte de la familia inmediata. Sasuke vio la manera en que Naru la miraba, con asombro en sus ojos, y supo que podía contar con su hijo para mantener a su hija fuera de problemas.

-Sasuke-kun, tu Sarrinan esta activado- Sakura dijo distraída, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y él le mando una mirada viciosa antes de desactivar su técnica de línea sucesoria casi con rencor. Aun no la había perdonado por su indiscreción de dar a luz a estos dos terriblemente atractivos niños.

-Deja de sobre pensar esto. Tiene dos días de nacida. No saldrá con nadie hasta dentro de doce años así que porque no hablamos de esto después?

La idea de Sasino saliendo con lo que fuera a la edad de doce años casi le da un infarto. Tenía veinticuatro y casi al borde de un paro cardiaco, y aunque Naru podía ser contado como un aliado, su propia esposa, la linda y dulce matriarca de su pequeña familia, iba a ser un obstáculo, ya podía deducirlo. Sakura simplemente se rehusaba a ver los peligros que el pedazo de carne que solo pesaba seis libras y dos onzas representaba para ella, y la familia Uchiha.

-No saldrá con _nada _hasta que yo esté _muerto_.- dijo furioso mientras se dirigían hacia los escalones de su casa. El voltear de ojos de Sakura lo puso lívido, y casi le grito en la cara si no fuera por Naru que lo interrumpió.

-Papi, que es 'salir'?- pregunto curioso, tres anos y aun estaba aprendiendo palabras nuevas.

-Es algo que jamás, dejaras que Sasino haga en toda tu vida.- Sasuke respondió sin perder tiempo. Abrió el cerrojo de su casa y los metió rápidamente, antes de que alguien pudiera ver a su pequeña hija.

Y solo para estar seguros _jamás _la iba a dejar salir.

Naruto, orgulloso Hokage de Konoha, también era un aun más orgulloso padre de una bola de energía llamada Minato. Rubio y con ojos claros, y todo el aguante de su padre, Minato era amado por todos en la aldea por su naturaleza problemática y su amable corazón. Sasuke, su padrino, le atribuía lo último a Hinata Uzumaki, quien merecía ser hecha una santa por su sacrificio en casarse con la persona más tonta del planeta.

A los siete años, era uno de los mejores amigos de Naru.

Y a los cinco años, Sasino Uchiha llego brincando a casa de la Academia de Ninjas con la noticia de que estaba enamorada, y que el suertudo era Minato Uzumaki.

Sakura rio y aplaudió con alegría antes de agarrar a la pequeña Sasino con una dulce voz y girándola en sus brazos para felicitarla.

Sasuke casi tuvo una embolia.

Recordaba el momento exacto, cuando se dio cuenta que todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. En contra de su voluntad, Sakura lo había convencido de dejar que Sasino jugara afuera con otros niños. Hasta había accedido a dejar que la inscribieran en la Academia de Ninjas como a su hermano antes que ella. Pero ahora, escuchar su peor pesadilla ni siquiera se ACERCABA a la horrible realidad. Sasuke sintió un intenso enojo explotar en su estomago que no había sentido desde el dia que había matado a su tío en el sangriento campo de batalla.

-Que fue lo que dijiste?- demando, mientras Sakura bajaba a Sasino.

Ella miro a su padre con toda la inocencia de una niña de cinco años, inmune a su temperamento, y contesto.

-Oh, amo a Minato, papi. Y algún dia me casare con él.

-Creo que eso es maravilloso, no es así Sasuke-kun?- Sakura pregunto, una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, pero él se dio cuenta de la mirada de fuego en sus ojos, la que decía claramente,_ Sigue la corriente o dormirás en el sofá. _

Pero esta vez no se saldría con la suya.

-No te casaras con ese idiota- Sasuke dijo sin emoción, a su hija de cinco anos quien lo miraba sorprendida. –Absolutamente jamás. No te casaras con nadie.

Anchos ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas, y Sasino grito. –MAMI!- antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Sakura.

-No escuches a papá, el es una horrible persona.- Sakura la consoló, con un tono de motín. –Que te ha dicho mami?

Sasino sollozo miserable, calmándose un poco. –Que..Que t-tengo que c-c-casarme con un b-buen muchacho que me a-ame, cuando este l-lista.- contesto ella.

-Buen chica- Sakura le dijo, besando su frente. –Ahora ve afuera a jugar. Voy a hablar con tu padre.

En ese momento, la miseria de Sasino se desapareció por completo, remplazada por una mirada de satisfacción. Le mando a su padre una sonrisa porque _todo mundo _ sabía que 'voy a hablar con tu padre' era el código de Sakura Uchiha para decir "Voy a ponerle una paliza a tu papá"

-Si Mami,- dijo dulcemente, dándole a Sasuke una mirada que decía, "Vas a ver!", antes de salir brincando al patio.

Sasuke se preparo para la batalla. Sakura había ganado muchas de sus discusiones, pero no se rendiría con esta. La idea de Sasino casándose con el hijo del idiota que era su mejor amigo era demasiado dolorosa para soportar.

Sakura se acomodo su cabello rosa antes de moverse tan rápido que sin su Sharingan, que se activaba automáticamente cuando sentía peligro. Pero él ya había perdido la habilidad de asustar a su esposa, quien lo tomo del cuello de su chaqueta de policía y jaló su cara para que estuviera a la altura de ella.

-Aclaremos algo- le dijo ella, su voz sexy y terrorífica al mismo tiempo, sus ojos verdes entrecerrados mientras ella lo miraba furioso.

-Minato Uzumaki es un maravilloso niño. Lo estas criando casi tu mismo. Y si él es el con quien Sasino decide casarse, la apoyaras y harás todo lo que está en tu poder para que suceda. Me entiendes?

Sasuke no podía creer que esta era su vida. Acatando órdenes de su joven esposa que tenia los nervios de pasarles su belleza a sus hijos, y casi perder cada pelea que tenían. Y para colmo, la pequeña bruja tenia los nervios de excitarlo con casi cada movimiento que hacía.

-Hn,- dijo molesto.

Ella sonrió. –Bien- dijo, antes de terminar de jalarlo y besarlo, haciéndole olvidar completamente lo que fuera que lo había hecho enojar en primer lugar.

Después cuando estaba en cama, con una emocional y sexualmente exhausta Sakura durmiendo en sus brazos, Sasuke recordó.

Y si Sasino algún dia averiguaba como usar sus dotes de mujer como Sakura lo había hecho?

Dios salve a Konoha.

Una Sasino de doce años cruzo por el umbral de la puerta viéndose un poco desorientada. Sasuke levanto la vista de su papeleo en el sofá, reconoció la mirada inmediatamente en los ojos de su hija, y estaba de pie en segundos.

-Quien fue?- Demando.

-No te preocupes Papi,- contesto Sasino, el rubor en su cara haciéndolo enfurecer.

-Quiero el nombre del marica que te beso- Sasuke gruño.

-Quien se está besando?- Naru demando, uniéndose a ellos en la sala. A la edad de quince y un recién graduado chunin, estaba obviamente asqueado por la idea de alguien besando a Sasino tanto como Sasuke lo estaba. Por lo menos había criado a uno de sus hijos bien.

-Estas muy niña para esas cosas 'Sino, a quien rayos besaste?

-No es de tu incumbencia imbécil- Sasino siseo, sin extrañarle la interferencia de su hermano en su vida social.

-Cuida tu maldito lenguaje, señorita!- Sakura grito, uniéndose a la familia donde la conmoción estaba comenzando.

-Que esta pasando?

Sasuke sonrió satisfecho. Aquí estaba, el momento inevitable cuando Sakura finalmente abandonaría a Sasino y se uniría a su alianza en contra de todos los hombres en la vida de Sasino. Podía saborearlo, estaba tan cerca. Una vez que Sasino revelara su indiscreción, su madre abandonaría esta cruzada inútil de 'la independencia de Sasino' y…

-Minato me beso, mamá.

Un momento de silencio, y después…

-SASINO-CHAAAN!- Sakura chillo, cruzando el cuarto y abrazando a su hija tan fuerte como pudo, mientras la boca de Naru se abrió en shock y Sasuke sintió como si un Chidori le hubiera golpeado en la nuca.

-Estoy tan feliz por ti cariño! Cuéntame todo!

-Mamá- Naru grito, tapándose los oídos. –Ese es mi mejor amigo, no quiero saber de él besando a mi _hermana_!

-Solo fue en la mejilla!- Sasino protesto, pero Sasuke estaba a segundos de tener un ataque al corazón y estaba intentando regular sus latidos.

-No me importa DONDE fue, voy a meterle un Chador por el trasero y hacerlo saber que le pasara la próxima vez que te ponga las manos encima!

-NARU! AMBOS SABEMOS QUE MI CHIDORI ES MAS GRANDE QUE EL TUYO Y SI LO TOCAS, NISIQUIERA MAMÁ PODRA REPARAR LO QUE QUEDE DE TI!

Sasuke ahogo todos los sonidos de la pelea de sus hijos. En vez de eso, intento moverse rápida y sigilosamente a la puerta, ponerse los zapatos, y agarrar su espada antes de amarrársela a su cintura.

-Y a donde crees que vas?- Sakura demando, su pequeña mano en su brazo, previniéndolo de moverse.

-A casa de Naruto- contesto frio.

-Mamá!- Sasino grito horrorizada. –Detenlo! No fue gran cosa, fue muy rápido y solo fue en la mejilla no paso _nada_!

-Vamos, Sasuke-kun- Sakura dijo dulcemente, intentando apaciguarlo. –Vamos a sentarnos y a platicar de esto como adultos racionales.

-Adultos racionales?- Sasuke siseo, dando la vuelta para ver a su traidora esposa. A los 36, no parecía que tuviera mas de 22, lo que él atribuía menos a las técnicas contra la edad que le enseno su antigua mentora y mas a su propia frustrante atracción sexual. (Esto no pintaba bien para sus hijos, quienes amenazaban verse jóvenes y hermosos por siempre)

-La pequeña _amiba _le puso sus sucias manos encima a mi hija y estaré _muerto _antes de que lo deje volverlo a hacer!

Sasino golpeo el piso con su pie, atrayendo la atención de toda la familia. La actitud dulce de su mamá, juntamente con el famoso temperamento de Sakura, en una Uchiha de doce años era particularmente intimidante. Sus ojos activaron el Sharingan, significando que estaba muy enojada, y le grito.

-Papi, si tocas a Minato-kun juro que usare el Katon en el jardín de tomates hasta que no quede nada mas que _cenizas_!

-Sasuke-kun!- Sakura dijo firmemente, interrumpiendo a Sasuke antes de que pudiera decirle a Sasino exactamente lo que pensaba de su amenaza.

-Ahora escúchame Sasuke Uchiha. Si haces _lo que sea _ para interferir con la amistad de Sasino y Minato-kun, perderás mucho más que tu preciado jardín de tomates. Esta claro?

Sasuke tenía que recordarse frecuentemente que a pesar de su hermosa apariencia, su dulce sonrisa, y su presencia inocente, su esposa era más que capaz de arrancarle la espina dorsal a un hombre por su trasero. Era imperativo que él nunca la subestimara, como a un oponente en el campo de batalla; podría verse completamente inofensiva, pero ella era una ninja medico, la esposa del capitán de la policía de Konoha, y una mujer con la que no te metías.

-Excelente.-Sakura dijo, contenta consigo misma por apaciguar otro argumento. Ella lo beso rápidamente en la mejilla.

-Ahora me van a hacer llegar tarde para mi turno de la noche. Naru-kun, cariño, la cena esta en el refrigerador, caliéntala para tu padre, por favor? Sabes que es incapaz de cuidarse a sí mismo. Y Sasino-chan, hablamos en la noche, de acuerdo? Quiero escuchar todos los detalles!

-Claro, Mamá-Sasino contesto feliz, mientras Sasuke intentaba disuadirse de la muy atractiva idea de asesinar a su propia esposa.

Todo era su culpa. Sasino estaba en sus raros años de adolescente, pero parecía haberse olvidado de que debería ser raro, y en vez de eso estaba floreciendo en una niña con toda la belleza que él sabía desde el Dia Uno que tendría. Y claro que el pequeño estúpido niño Uzumaki tenía que notarlo; la mayoría de los niños en Konoha lo habían notado también.

Nunca debió casarse con la niña mas linda de toda la aldea. Particularmente, jamás debió haber procreado con la niña mas linda de toda la aldea.

Porque ahora que habían DADO A LUZ a la niña mas bonita en la aldea. Y Sasuke sabía que ahora que tenía edad para salir, su vida estaba prácticamente terminada.

-Papá, está sucediendo!

La fuerte voz de Naru despertó a Sasuke de su siesta, y abrió sus ojos con disgusto.

-Baja la voz- murmuro, preparado para ignorar cualquier cosa estúpida que su hijo fuera a decirle, pero a los diecinueve, Naru ya no le temía al temperamento de su padre, y simplemente hablo mas fuerte.

-Minato se armo de valor para preguntarle a Sasino si quería salir,- dijo. –Tienen una cita esta noche y mamá me dijo que no te dijera, pero…

Sasuke no necesito escuchar más. Se disparo del sofá en menos de un segundo y se dirigió al baño, donde Sasino estaba sentada en la orilla de la tina, Sakura frente a ella, con una gama de sombras.

-A dónde vas vestida así?- demando a su hija.

Estaba vestida con una mini falda y una blusa apretada, el símbolo Uchiha puesto en la espalda como en el resto de su ropa. Había visto a muchas niñas usar menos que es a su edad, pero sabiendo a donde iba con ese atuendo hacia que su corazón latiera con enojo y horror.

-Suficiente.- Sakura contesto. –Ni una palabra de tu pesimismo. Vete abajo.

-Sakura…

-Mamá, puedes hacerme ese lindo maquillaje de ojos que tú te haces cuando vamos a las fiestas del Tío Naruto?- Sasino pregunto, ignorando a su padre por completo. –Esa sombras obscuras? Eso se ve tan bien.

-Claro que si- contesto su madre con una sonrisa. –Haremos que esos enormes ojos verdes tuyos sean mas intensos con un color opuesto, como el morado, o el durazno. Ya que es una cita en la noche, los haremos un poco mas obscuros. Veras, una linda base morada, un delineado bajo tu ceja, un poco mas obscuro en el parpado y un poco de brillo en la arruga.

Sasuke no podía creer lo que veía. Su esposa estaba _ayudando _a Sasino. Intentando hacerla aun mas bonita. Era escandaloso.

-Después lo difuminas así…y a mí me gusta ir con una línea mas atrevida. Mas gruesa en el parpado superior…y terminas con un poco de rímel. Dos capas, dejas que la primera se sequé y después retoca las puntas. Tienes unas pestanas enormes y hermosas.

-Y esto no es demasiado, verdad?- Sasino pregunto nerviosa. –No me voy a ver como Saki-chan, verdad?

Sakura suspiró.

-No cariño, jamás dejaría que te vieras como esa sobre pintada y sobre arreglada pony de pasarela que Ino crío…amo a esa niña, pero créeme cuando te digo que menos es mas.

-Bajo ninguna circunstancia saldrás de esta casa con ese muchacho.

-Ya estas lista!- Sakura termino felizmente, y Sasino se puso de pie para ver su reflejo en el espejo sobre el lavabo. –Oh, te ves hermosa cariño! Minato-kun estará tan contento!

-_SAKURA!_

-Que piensas papa?- Sasino pregunto, dando vueltas de manera que su largo cabello negro brillaba en la luz mientras ella le mandaba una hermosa sonrisa.

-Funcionara con Minato-kun?

-VETE A TU CUARTO!-grito él.

-Oh, aquí esta!- Sasino exclamo, al sonar la campana. –No es dulce, viniendo a recogerme a la puerta? Mamá estoy tan nerviosa, que pasa si lo echo a perder o digo algo tonto? Que si no soy lo suficientemente bonita para él?

Sasuke se paralizo. _en que PLANETA mi hija no es suficiente para el estúpido hijo del tonto? _Pensó furioso.

-Tonterías,- Sakura dijo firmemente, esponjando el cabello de su hija. –Todo lo que tienes que hacer es ser tú misma y él se enamorara por completo de ti. Ahora no te quedes hasta tarde, tienes una misión mañana.

Finalmente, algo de sentido común de su esposa. Sasuke intento relajarse.

-Pero tampoco regreses tan temprano- termino ella con un guiño del ojo.

Iba a ser viudo, se dio cuenta. Iba a matar a su esposa.

-Ok, gracias mamá!- Sasino dijo, sin nervios esta vez. Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso a Sasuke en la mejilla. –Buenas noches papi! No me esperes!

La intención de lo que ella estaba diciendo fue entendida inmediatamente por Sasuke, quien dio un paso hacia enfrente pero fue detenido por su esposa.

-Tiene dieciséis,- Sakura suspiro.

-Déjala que se divierta, Dios sabe que se lo ha ganado. Todas las misiones que Naruto le ha dado últimamente, y ayudándome en el hospital? Se merece un pequeño descanso de vez en cuando.

-Un pequeño descanso?- dijo furioso. –Yo le daré un pequeño descanso. Le romperé su pequeño…

-Está creciendo cariño. Tarde o temprano, tendrás que dejarla ir.

-Que quiso decir, que no es suficientemente bonita para ese maldito asno?- Sasuke exploto, rehusándose a pensar que tenía que dejar a su pequeña ir.

–Eso es lo que le ha estado diciendo? porque si es así, lo matare a él y a el idiota de su padre.

Sakura rio. –Todo esto de nuevo, huh?- suspiro, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Sasuke-kun, tu preocupación con las facciones de tu familia es casi obsesivo.

-Es tu culpa.- murmuro él. –Aun eres la muchacha mas bonita en Konoha. Y te aseguraste que mis hijos también fueran hermosos. Debes saber lo difícil que es la vida para nosotros.

-Entonces tus hijos son hermosos! Sasuke, de todas las cosas para preocuparse!

-Pero…

-No, sin peros, idiota. Sasino es una hermosa niña. Nunca la ha detenido de alcanzar sus sueños, o si? Y el único niño tonto que se atreve a intentar algo con ella es Minato-kun! Todos los demás están aterrorizados de acercase a la hija del capitán de la policía militar de Konoha!

El sonrió presumido

-Sin mencionar que entrenaste a Naru para que este encima de ella como tú siempre lo hacer- agrego, volteando los ojos. –Está enamorada de Minato-kun, y el está loco por ella también. Porque no te alegras de que sea alguien como él, eh? Tu mismo ayudaste a criarlo!

Sasuke resoplo indignado. Su esposa estaba haciendo muy buenos puntos.

La belleza no siempre era una maldición. Sakura era prueba de ello. Estando en la cúspide de los 40 años de edad, se veía tan joven y hermosa como siempre, y cuando lo miraba, había un brillo juguetón en sus vibrantes ojos que le servia como recordatorio de porque eran aun la pareja mas sexualmente activa en Konoha.

-Deja que se diviertan,- le imploro a él, acercándose, sus manos en su abdomen como sabia que le gustaba. Sus abdominales se contrajeron y apretaron al contacto. –Es una buena niña, y él es un buen niño. La cuidara bien.

-Tch. Te apuesto que si.

-Sasuke-kun…

-Sakura, tiene dieciocho. Y si está pensando de Sasino _la mitad _de las cosas que yo pensaba de ti cuando tenía dieciocho, no habrá nada para enterrar del pequeño cretino.

-Dios, juro que jamás diste tanta lata con Naru-kun. Y es el niño mas volado en Konoha! Ahora, vas a hacerme el amor, o me voy a lavar la ropa?

La interrogación espantaba a todo el que pusiera pie en ese cuarto. Excepto claro, a los interrogadores.

Y Sasuke, como capitán de la policía, era muy, muy bueno en su trabajo.

Entonces cuando un criminal se sentaba en la dura silla de la cámara de interrogación, lleno de secretos potencialmente peligrosos que Sasuke absolutamente necesitaba saber para el bien de la aldea, era muy, muy bueno intimidando.

El criminal en cuestión estaba sentado frente a él ahora, nervioso pero desafiante. Con el cargo de robo, Sasuke estaba preparado para no mostrar misericordia.

No habría misericordia para el hombre que robo el corazón de Sasino Uchiha.

-Quieres hacer _que _con mi hija?- pregunto obscuramente.

-Casarme con ella, señor.- Minato Uzumaki contesto, ansioso desde donde estaba sentado, pero claramente determinado. Y Sasuke tenía que darle crédito en eso; no muchos hombres eran lo suficientemente valientes para mirar al famoso Sasuke Uchiha a los ojos y pedir la mano de su hija en matrimonio.

-Y porque debería dejarte hacer eso?- demando, sus ojos entrecerrados.

-Porque la amo señor. Y creo que puedo hacerla feliz.

-_Crees?_

-Sé que puedo.- Minato corrigió, sonrojándose. –Sé que puedo, señor.

-Porque rayos quieres casarte con ella?

-Es la mejor muchacha en el mundo,- Minato contesto, y Sasuke leyó su el timbre de su voz, junto con su respiración, y el movimiento de su chakra. No había nada en el más que la verdad; lo que decía, lo decía desde el corazón.

-Ella es genial. Es una asombrosa kunoichi, pero también es muy, muy dulce! Siempre puede hacerme reír. Y me gusta cuando se ríe de mí también. Por lo menos, de las cosas que intento para que se ría.

-Ella…ella es la única chica que me ha gustado. Y ahora sé que es la única chica que amare. Prometo que la cuidare. Me asegurare que sea feliz y que este segura. Le proveeré lo que necesite. Y si tenemos hijos, los cuidare a ellos también. Por favor señor, no podría pedirle que se case conmigo a menos que supiera que usted está de acuerdo con esto.

Sasuke miro al muchacho con sospecha, antes de suspirar. Sonrió presumido. Y se rindió.

-De acuerdo,- dijo simplemente.

Minato se veía anonadado. –E-Enserio?

-Vete,- Sasuke le dijo calmado. –Antes de que cambie de opinión.

-Gracias señor!- Minato exclamo, abrazando a su padrino rápidamente, antes de que lo empujaran. –Muchas gracias! Hombre, no puedo esperar a preguntarle!

Salió corriendo del cuarto pareciéndose mas a su padre que nunca, y Sasuke se dio cuenta a regañadientes que Sasino realmente pudo haber escogido peor.

Pero la principal razón por la que permitió esa absurda unión, entre su hija de 22 anos y el hijo del idiota de su mejor amigo?

Ni siquiera una vez Minato había dicho que quería casarse con ella porque era _bonita_.

La boda fue un lujoso evento, hermoso y romántico, y con muchos invitados ya que era el hijo del Hokage casándose con la hija del capitán de policía de Konoha y su esposa, la cabeza de los Cuerpos Médicos.

Nadie estaba sorprendido de ver que los dos locos niños habían sellado el trato. Bailando con su esposa, y manteniendo un ojo sutil en su hija vestida de blanco flotando con su nuevo esposo, Sasuke admitió que él tampoco lo estaba.

Cuando la pequeña Sasino, con cinco anos y cabeza dura como su madre, llego a casa un dia y declaro su amor por Minato Uzumaki, siempre tuvo un momento como este en la parte trasera de sus pensamientos. Solo había una vez en la vida en que daría a su hija a otro hombre, y si tenía que hacerlo, por más que lo odiara, el único hombre al que se la daría fue el que ella misma escogió.

Pero eso no quería decir que no resintiera todo el proceso, desde el principio hasta el final.

Pero ahora, la belleza de Sasino era problema de Minato. Sasuke estaba perfectamente contento de dejar que su nuevo nuero lidiara con todas las ansiedades de ser el principal protector de la joven más hermosa de Konoha.

Bueno, una de las mujeres mas hermosas de Konoha. La mujer en sus brazos aun mantenía todos los títulos con sus legendarias facciones, y ella le sonrió con el mismo amor en sus ojos que había estado allí desde hace casi treinta años.

-Aun estas preocupado por lo hermosa que es? Sakura rio.

-Hn,- contesto él con una sonrisa presumida. –Supongo que no.

-Papi!- Sasino le llamo, atravesando la pista de baile y viéndose mas hermosa que nunca en su vestido de novia. Sakura sonrió y salió del abrazo de su esposo, solo para que su hija tomara el lugar, quien lo abrazo fuertemente. –Papi, tengo una noticia para ti!

El abrazo a su hija, recordando lo fácilmente que cabía en sus brazos cuando era una recién nacida, recordando sus pequeñas manos agarrando su dedo, recordando su dulce sonrisa sin dientes que lo tenia amarrado…

-Quiero decir, ahora que estamos casados, supongo que es seguro decirte…Mamá ya sabe, pero ella pensó que querrías escuchar esto hasta que estuviéramos casados, antes que antes…

Sasuke estaba perdido en las memorias y casi no escuchaba.

-Estoy embarazada! De tres meses! Es aún muy temprano para saber, pero sabes lo buena que es mamá. Me dijo que es una niña!

La pequeña Sasino-chan ya tan grande. Sasino Uzumaki ahora. Tan bonita como el dia en que nació y…

Su mundo se detuvo de repente.

-Que..Estas…_que?_- siseo, paralizándose.

-Embarazada!- Sasino contesto, reluciente. –Vas a ser abuelo!

Sasuke tomo un minuto para organizar sus pensamientos. Una cosa que había aprendido con los anos era a calmar su temperamento, y pensar las cosas con lógica, sin salirse de control.

Estos eran los hechos. Sasino tenía tres meses de embarazada, y tres horas de casada. Lo que significaba, claro, que la _basura_ de su nuero debió haber tomado la virginidad de su querida hija antes de la boda.

Sorprendentemente, esto no le molestaba tanto como creyó que lo haría. Recordando todas las relaciones sexuales que tuvo con Sakura años antes de que se casaran, se dio cuenta que sería algo hipócrita enojarse por algo tan común como sexo premarital.

Iba a ser abuelo, eh?

-Estas feliz por mi papi?- Sasino pregunto sin aliento.

El suspiro. Presiono su nariz con sus dedos, y sonrió.

-Aa- dijo suavemente, y beso a su hija en la frente antes de cruzar el salón a donde estaba Minato con sus padres.

-Entonces, embarazaste a mi hija eh?- dijo francamente. Naruto e Hinata estaban sorprendidos, y Sasuke fue galardonado con la vista de la cara de Minato sin siquiera una onza de sangre. Se veía horrorizado de que Sasuke supiera que había pasado.

-Um…puedo explicarlo! Vera, lo que paso es que…

-Los Uchiha son muy guapos.- Sasuke prosiguió. –Así que no solo tendrás que asegurarte de que nadie coqueteé con tu esposa…- una horrible sonrisa se asomo en sus labios.-vas a pasar el resto de tu vida asegurándote de que nadie coqueteé con la _tuya. _Buena suerte, niño.

Con eso, regreso a su esposa, quien lo veía con una sonrisa incrédula en su cara.

-Entonces, supongo que ya superaste el miedo de las hermosas facciones de nuestra familia?- pregunto.

-Nop- contesto Sasuke. –Pero ese es _su _problema ahora.

Seis meses después, Sakina Uzumaki llego, una hermosa bebe rubia con ojos verdes, el mismo color que su abuela.

Mitad Uchiha, tenía la misma estructura ósea y ojos que tanto plagaban a Sasuke y a su familia. Sosteniendo a su nieta por primera vez, recordó la vez que Sasino tan fácil lo había encantado el dia que nació, y ahora Sakina estaba haciendo lo mismo veinticinco años después.

Sus ojos se movieron de la cara de Sakina a la de Minato, quien se veía aturdido y algo miedoso. Al parecer, el miedo de la belleza de su familia ya había llegado a Minato ahora que tenía su propia hija.

Sasuke sonrió presumido. Sakura lo había privado de su venganza contra Minato por su exhaustiva persecución de Sasino toda su vida, pero la venganza ERA dulce. Y ahora, el rubio hijo de su madre que se caso con Sasino estaba recibiendo lo que le tocaba.

-Disfruta el resto de tu vida niño- Sasuke dijo, pasándole el bebe a él, con una profunda y obscura risa, mientras el ponía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su esposa. -Te esperan treinta años correteándolos.

FIN

Bueno, en primer lugar este fic fue hecho con el permiso de JinnySkeans ya que no es mio. Yo solo soy la traductora.

En segundo lugar, bienvenidos! Este es el primer fic que publico y espero que hayan muchos mas. Por favor comenten y apoyen este trabajo. Se los agradezco mucho!

Hasta la proxima vez.

Rxs


End file.
